


boyfriends being corny

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Magnus woke up and found Alec fast asleep on top of him, they somehow ended up having a  duel about who loves the other more.





	boyfriends being corny

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Magnus had gotten used to Alec’s footsteps that always seem to hurry across the floor to him. He’d also fallen familiar with the way how, even at the end of the day, Alec smelled like a cup of tea that comforted Magnus and scooted all his worries away. And then, the weight of Alec as he pillowed himself on Magnus’s chest and halfway down his body – these have all become very everyday and very intimate and indeed, very saccharine – so soppy and everyday romantic that Magnus didn’t even stir when Alec came home tired and fell asleep on top of him.

So when Magnus opened his eyes, the first thing that left his mouth was a smile. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to disturb his sleeping beauty, so he just lay there running his fingers in a light airy motion through Alec’s hair, occasionally using a finger to unwrinkle the stubborn frown on Alec’s forehead.

And when Alec stirred and tightened the frown all the more, a soft laugh left Magnus’s lips as he fondly whispered, “Goodness, even in your sleep you’re grumpy”. But even so, Magnus's smile would linger in his eyes and on his lips as he watched Alec rise and fall on his chest each time he breathed.

In that same comfortable silence with the sun setting outside and the wind, a cool evening chill, and with his body being kept warm by Alec’s entire self on him, Magnus wondered out aloud, “Why do you love me so?”

And the last thing he'd expected was, “Because you love me too”.

Magnus was so caught up in the gentle moment that he hadn’t noticed when Alec’s eyes had slowly opened and seemed to have smiled when the first thing they saw was Magnus’s whole face smiling back at him.

“Then, I declare war on you, sir”, Magnus told him, “For I love you more”.

“Nonsense”, Alec tilted his head back while he hauled himself further up Magnus’s body so he could cuddle closer into his side – Alec obviously had no intention of leaving Magnus’s warmth. “I don’t make the rules, Magnus  _sir_. I love you more”.

Magnus chortled. “Alexander, dear – you must still be sleeping”.

“Then I challenge you to a duel”.

Things were starting to become ridiculous.

But this too – these random everyday nonsense chats had become their thing – their very own comfort oasis.

“And what do you propose?” Magnus asked, his contentment evident on his face and the affection in which he caressed Alec’s left arm.

“Cooking”.

“That’s easy”.

“Without magic, of course”.

Magnus blanched. “Now, that’s just cruel. You’re a wicked man, Alexander. You actually want me to light a stove and cut onions and garlic and get smelly from spices? You really must still be sleeping”.

Alec snorted. “And now I’m feeling for Indian food”.

“At your service”, Magnus flicked his wrist, snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, a table of roti, portions of green curry and spicy curry and some samosa with tamarind dip, was served.

“That doesn’t count”, Alec replied, finally untangling himself from Magnus and moving towards the food.

“So you say yet your mouth is dripping water", Magnus teased with a toothy grin.

Alec was already biting into a samosa. “Because that’s cheating”.

“No. A win is a win”.

“You’re going to hell”.

“Well, things considered, I suppose someday that will actually happen”, Magnus smirked, then asked, “Will you leave me then, angel boy?”

Alec already had a chunky piece of roti dipping into the green curry. “Hell no… excuse my pun”, he laughed, his mouth full of food and happiness. “I’ll follow you to hell and back, Magnus Bane. That’s how much I love you”.

Magnus felt as though he was about to faint from too much love but he wasn’t ready to lose just yet so he combated with, “well I love you more than how fish can swim”.

Alec nearly choked. “What the hell?”, he laughed, loving his boyfriend’s wit. “Where were you hiding all this crazy?”

But Magnus was gone on a whole new crazy tangent. “Alexander, I love you more than everybody and better than how Michelangelo could paint and more than all of Shakespeare's romantic plays”.

“Wait, Magn—“

“I love you more than pandas love bamboo”.

“Wait! Magnu—“

“I love you more than birds can fly”.

“No. Let’s bac—“

“I love you more than monkeys love bananas”.

“Hey crazy man, listen to—“

“Alexander, I love you more than yesterday’s Magnus Bane”.

By then, Alec was out of breath from too much laughing and that last confession had his heart melting in puddles. “I repeat… what the hell, Magnus?”

“You heard me”, Magnus shrugged, smiling accomplished even as he kissed a smudge of curry off Alec’s mouth. “That’s how much I love my Alexander”.

Alec could only smile while licking his lips - his belly full from curry and Magnus’s love and affection for him.

And so, on this evening just as the sun was setting over Brooklyn, Alec felt a wave of luck and gratefulness watching Magnus, the first and single love of his life, love him back, entirely.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Author's Note:**

> I might have gone overboard with the craziness (*´ω｀*)


End file.
